Crime and Justice
by effyeahcauseofdeath
Summary: Blaise's past is catching up with her and her old friends from college are in danger and all of her secrets are going to come out. Leaving work she goes to find her friends - they know everything however and stick together to protect Blaise. But is it all going to be too late?


CHAPTER ONE

"I award you two best couple!" Kai Kalaba announces to the crowd of police officers and law enforcement at the camp hall. _Argh, kill me now. Them?...Best Couple…? _You think as you watch your co-workers and close friends Jeremy Redbird and Amy Chen gain the attention of everyone in the room for being the first team, and only team to solve the fake 'sci-fi' theme case at the camp. _Bloody hell Kai, why do you have to love sci-fi so much? If it was a damn street arrest I would of won and maybe then – "_Uh Blaise? Earth to Detective Blaise Corso…?" Oscar Santo, your distance friend, Distort Attorney and Natara Williams's ex-fiancé interrupts your thoughts. "Oh! Sorry Oscar, what's up?" you ask trying to calm down as you watch Jeremy giggle with Amy through the crowd. "Blaise your hands are clenched really tight right now…" Oscar says nervously looking at your balled up hands as you look down too and unclench. You try and keep your eyes on Oscar as he talks to you about the challenge and how Jeremy and Amy won, but you stare at Jeremy and just how chummy he is being with Amy – wrapping his arm around her, playing with her hair, giggling together – _No. No they aren't dating, they just can't be, I only just broke up with Jeremy four weeks ago…Amy isn't even his type so there's no way they are – _you think to yourself, right before they kiss. Oscar catches your look, he turns around and see's the two kissing, he is about to whistle but catches your teary eye. "Oh… Blaise I'm sorry, I heard there were rumors about you and Redbird but I never actually thought they were true, and uhh..." he stutters unsure what to do next but then again, neither do you. You can feel your stomach aching and your head pounding inside like you just got shot in the temple. "Don't worry about it Santos. I ended things with J and I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone you knew about me and Jeremy before him and Amy." You ask, fidgeting with your belt. He just nods and tells you he will see you back in San Francisco next week for drinks. After Oscar walks back to his car you take one last quick glance at Jeremy, head off into Mal's car as he drives off back to San Francisco with Kai, Amy, Anders and Natara in the seats behind you- you only have one thought on your mind about Jeremy Redbird – _I'm sorry, but it had to be done – to protect you._

**CHAPTER TWO**

One week later

Location: San Francisco, SFPD Time: 9:30PM

"Alright! Shift is over so whose up for those beers?" Your good friends and co-workers Detective Mal Fallon and Special Agent Natara Williams say in sync. "Woah that was cute!" squeaks Data Analyst Amy Chen with her new boyfriend Jeremy Redbird wrapping his arms around her. "Says the girl with her boyfriend wrapped around her like a monkey." Mal quickly returns with his quick wit. "So, anyway, beers? Oscar is coming too by the way." Natara adds in. Everyone agrees to go, mostly me because I'm known as the 'Party Girl' around here in the San Francisco Police Department, probably because I smashed my car into a car just because the robbers were taking too long to come out… We all head outside to our cars as Kai says goodbye to the security guard, Mike Parsons. You sit on top of a sleek, black motorbike and reach for your helmet when you hear a snicker behind you. "Seriously? Don't you think a motorcycle is a bit much for a twenty-eight year old?" Mal smirks at you. _Good thing I'm quick witted too Mal! _You think before you reply back sharply, "Don't ya' think you're a bit old for a bright red sport car?" He looks at your bike to his car, " To shah Detective Corso. We will meet you guys there!" Mal says quickly before he drives off with Natara and Jeremy follows them in his car with Amy. Just as you're about to go too Kai Kalaba comes to the car park and sits on the other motorbike next to yours. "…Blaise when did you get a bike?" he asks tucking in his long brown hair into the helmet. "I've had her for ages, just never used it. What about you? I've never seen you on a bike before." You reply. "Yeah it's my only ride really, I use her for races and I had her since I started the Rattlesnakes I've just always liked the bike so much you know?" Surprised, you say back at Kai, "The Rattlesnakes? That bike gang you were in four years ago undercover?" "That's the one, but don't expect good old, goofy Forensic Specialist Kai Kalaba to go back to the Rattlesnakes anytime soon! I'm happy with my sci-fi games and such." He replies. You roll your eyes from inside the biker helmet so he can't see when he said 'sci-fi'. "Alright then, meet you at The Pub." He says. The two of you back out of the car park and drive off to the pub.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Same Night

Location: San Francisco, The Pub Time: 9:48PM

Everyone is already inside, they are all sitting in a corner round table, designed with black bar stools. Oscar is there now too sitting next to Kai. You park your bike, take the key but before you go inside you notice Kai left his keys in his bike. _What an idiot. _You think as you walk through the door and sit down with everyone else. You sit next to Oscar to avoid sitting next to Jeremy and Amy. You all talk about what you consider to be crap until finally the waitress comes over, "Sorry about the wait everyone! Wait can I get you all?" she smiles and asks sweetly as she flips over her stray piece of hair. "Hey, can we get two juicy fruit cocktails and five beers?" Oscar tells the slim waitress. "Be back in a jiff!" and within six minutes our drinks got here. "So who were the two juicy fruit cocktails for?" Amy asks eyeing them. You roll your eyes and take a swig of your beer. "There for Natara and you, I know Natara likes fruit and I remember her mentioning you do too." Oscar replies. "Oh yay!" Amy squeaks excited. Everyone takes their drinks and cheers, they continue to talk again about crap you really don't give a rat's ass about – mostly because it's about relationships and how EVERYONE (apparently) is 'shipping' Jeremy and Amy. Oscar continues to eye you during the conversion - it doesn't help. "Yeah that was wicked but the dumb ass deserved it don't you think Blaise?" You sit up quickly finally paying attention to the conversation. "Huh?" You ask trying to sound too confused. "You know, how you chopped off Kolo Zolono's hand with an axe in the bombing attempt in the State Court?" Mal asks again. _Oh yeah… right geez thanks Mal for bringing that up, because I just __love__ to think about Kolo all the time and how he killed one of our best-friends. Oh! And I also just __love__ that now I'm thinking about how I killed Kolo instead of arresting him… - at least no one knows about that… _You think. "Err, what goes around comes around I guess" You add in trying to sound calm. Everyone nods and takes another sip of their drinks. "Sucks that Kolo just jumped off the building though, it's the worst death for him – too easy, he should of rot in jail I say." Mal finishes, you can hear the pain in his voice about the man who killed his best friend, Natara can hear it too obviously because she pats her boyfriend's arm and kisses Mal on the cheek. "Anyway, me and Nat are going, gotta' check in on Colt and Denni." Mal says. The two say their goodbyes and leave. "Who are Colt and Denni?" Oscar asks. "Denni is Mal's niece and Colt is Denni's boyfriend, they are staying at Mal's until Denni's internship at the paper is over." Oscar nods understanding at what Jeremy just said as Jeremy hangs his arm over Amy's shoulders. Suddenly there's this huge racket outside and we all quickly pay for the drinks and head outside to see what's happening. There's a figure that is covered in black that unexpectedly drops Kai's bike and jumps into a town car that speeds off. "OI! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Kai calls after the person but it's too late, they are already gone. Awkwardly Amy and Jeremy head off and so does Oscar leaving Kai to figure out what the heck just happened for himself. _Geez, great mates they are. Mostly Amy – so much for being Kalaba's best friend through thick in thin! _You think as you jog over to Kai and help him lift up his bike and check for marks or scratches. "Good thing there is no marks on Kiara!" he exclaims. You snicker. "Shut Up." He says back. "Sorry it's just that...Kiara really, bit girly hey?" Kai is about to answer back to you but he looks at the skid marks on the road, you look too which reads; _**29/1985**_

"What the…" You say confused for a moment then stand there shocked. "It looks like it reads… twenty-nine dash one thousand, nine hundred and eighty-five, mph – well who cares, Kara is okay and the person is gone." Kai says hopping onto his motorcycle as you settle down on yours. _Crap. I know what it means…he is back. _"Blaise, I'm going home, see you Tuesday after the long weekend!" and with that call out from Kalaba you both leave The Pub – but you can't stop thinking about it; _29/1985 he is back, and now I'm so bloody screwed._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sunday

Location: San Francisco, Blaise's Apartment

Time: 9:25AM

You wake up at 9:25AM on your bed, which you think is still way too early to start the day. You give out a big yawn, stretch and hop out of your bed wearing your pajama shorts and your long white shirt. You jog over to your kitchen bench; flip out your recipe book and turn of your iPod, the song 'Twist My Hips' pounds through your earphones. You dance while cooking hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon, fresh squeezed orange juice and pancakes. The song comes to an end and just as you flip up the sixth pancake into the air you glance at your apartment's front door and see Jeremy Redbird inside your apartment. _Woops, forgot to lock the door again… _You think as he closes the door. "J?" you ask surprised as the pancake falls on the floor. You look down at it and say, "Well then, I guess five pancakes will have to do." You clean up the mess from the floor not daring to look at Jeremy. "Uh, what are you doing here?" you ask as he comes over to you and helps clean up the mess. "I…I uh, I came over because I wanted to talk about us." _God dammit J! I broke up with you, for a good reason too – to keep you save your life. _"Jeremy you do know you're with Amy now and I broke up with you…? It's better that way-" "Just stop talking, I know I'm with Amy now and I really like her, I know you broke up with me and we ended on bad terms that's why I'm here." He interrupts you. When you catch the words ' I really like her' you feel heartbroken – he doesn't know you still care for him, that you love him, even though you could never tell him because you knew someday someone's heart would get broken. You move around packing up the food you cooked into a takeaway container. "So…?" you start, "I want us to be friends Blaise. I know after you 'broke up' with me or ended whatever we had together I was a jerk to you, but you know I was angry the way you did it – I mean after work in the car park really? But anyway I know I said to you I was going to be asked to be resigned to a new partner, but we do work great together and I don't want you to hate me or me end up hating you. So… whattya' say partner… friends?" he ends it with a friendly and heartfelt smile. _Friends should be fine…right? _You think as you finish up food wrapping. You smile at him and look him in the eyes, "You had to come all the way here to say that?" He cracks a small smile understanding that was your way of yes, he points to the container "Whose the breakfast for?" "My mom, actually could you give me a lift? I don't think I can hold this on my motorcycle properly." I ask. "Sure, but you might want to get dressed first before we leave." He says stiffing a laugh. "Har Har!" I yell out from my bedroom as I quickly change into shorts and a basic white shirt with my favourite camouflage jacket. I remember to lock up my apartment this time and we hop into Jeremy's car. On the ride to my mom's we chat about crimes we did together, laughing the hardest about the three spoilt kids we jailed. "Man those were the good days." You say relaxing into your seat as you look at Jeremy, he gives you a puzzled look, "'The good days?' What's wrong with the present?" he asks. You shake your head and say, "Never mind J." You smile at him and look out the car window away from him and let your smile drop. _ Just never mind, it will all be over soon J, it will all be over soon…_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Same Day

Location: San Francisco, The Corso House

Time: 11:27AM

You unlock the front door of your mother's house and enter through with Jeremy. "Hi Mom!" you say to your mother who is sitting on the couch watching the news. She fixes her glasses and squints at you through them. "Oh! Good Morning BlaiseBear!" Jeremy chuckles to him self but you don't care, it's comforting. You give her the food you cooked and watch her as she takes a fork full of the scrambled eggs with a shaky hand, she seems pleased. "Mmm! BlaiseBear did you make these? They are amazing! Did you know my husband use to make the make the best eggs in the world?" she asks, looking at you and Jeremy. You both smile and sit down on the other couch. "He sure did Mom." You respond but then look down and whisper to yourself, "At least he was good for something…". Jeremy looks at you strangely but lets it slide. "Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he comments looking straight at my mom. "My name is Betty dear, Betty Corso." "Well Betty you have a lovely home." He exclaims. Betty just nods and looks at you with a worried expression. "Y...your a doctor now, right BlaiseBear?" Jeremy is about to speak for you but you interrupt him, look at your mother's fragile expression and say, "That's right Mom!" She sits up straight and giggles with delight, "That's simply wonderful BlaiseBear now I don't have to worry about you getting hurt or worse killed. The law enforcement just isn't safe for anyone these days, like how you got bitten by that **thing** a few months ago and had to go to hospital. But if my husband was still alive he would keep San Francisco safe!" she smiles. "I doubt it." You whisper to yourself. There are a few minutes of awkward silence, until Betty looks at Jeremy while adjusting her glasses. "Hello there, now who might you be?" she asks with curiosity. Jeremy looks over at you confused, you shake your head at him and you both stand up getting ready to leave. "Bye mom, have a good day okay?" you say opening the door for you and Jeremy. She looks at you squinting and keeps on adjusting her glasses. You can tell there's no recognition. "Oh! It's you BlaiseBear, you visited me!" she suddenly says with glee. You smile back, "I visit you every week mom." Your mom drops into a sad smile, "Sorry dear, my memory is not what it used to be…" You smile and give her a hug, "I know mom, I know."

**CHAPTER SIX**

Same Day

Location: San Francisco, Blaise's Apartment Time: 6:30PM

"Thanks for spending the day with me, I'm glad you're not mad with me anymore and we are friends again." You tell Jeremy as you let him inside your apartment. "Yeah same, no worries though today was fun, if I didn't go I would of just been watching On Demand movies all day – but why, oh why did we have to get sushi for lunch, ergh I can feel it coming back up." You laugh at him and pull out your purse, "Oh shut up sushi is great, besides I owe you for mine." You hand Jeremy fifteen dollars, he takes it and pockets it. "Cheers. So I'll see you tomorrow for drinks with everyone else at Anders'?" He asks. _Argh, I so don't want to go Lt. Charles Anders' house for drinks, but I guess I have too or he'll be an asshole to me at the station, argh. _You think, but nod politely and wave Jeremy goodbye. "Yep, I'll see you there." He nods and closes the door behind him just as your phone rings. "Hello?" you answer your cell without check the caller ID. "Hey there Blaze! It's Ashleigh! So…seeing as I'm turning twenty-eight tomorrow lets go out for drinks and a dance tonight yeah?" You need to move the phone away from your ear for a second because of her excited yell through the phone. You response back half excited as she is to your good friend Ash from college, "Hey Ash! For sure, you know I'm always up for a party." "Sweet! I'll meet you tonight at Red Rider around 9:45pm." And with only that information she hangs up. You give out a small laugh to yourself and turn on the TV to your favourite crime show. _Yeah, I'll get ready later it's only 6:30pm I got heaps of time!_

**Three hours later**

_Woops, dammit why is that show so damn good! _You think as you look at your watch, turn off the TV and rush to your bedroom to get changed. Looking in your wardrobe you know you're not a girly girl so it doesn't matter that much what you wear, but you still want to look hot. You take off your shirt pulling on your red lace bra, your white singlet and slipping on your short see through white shirt. You then change into your matching underwear and slip on your dark skinny jeans which show off your great legs. You finish up with some red lipstick, mascara and black heels. You decide to leave your medium length blonde hair down and messy, you quickly remember to lock up the apartment and drive off to Red Rider on your motorcycle.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

That Night

Location: San Francisco, Red Rider Time: 10:00PM

You check the time on your iPhone. Crap you are fifteen minutes later than 9:45PM, Ash hates it when people are late. You lock up your bike and take the keys not wanting to have the same thing that happened on Friday to Kai's bike Kara. You enter the nightclub with confidence, its styled with red and black couch chairs around tables near the bar and shiny see through tables with matching chairs near the dance floor and a DJ. You look around for Ash, she is no where to be seen so you take a seat at the bar and within ten minutes later you get a text from Ash saying, 'Hey Blaze, sorry I forgot to text you before, I can't make it tonight I'm feeling ill but we can do it same time and place tomorrow night!" _Oh god dammit Ash!_ You think as you back, 'That's okay, sure tomorrow night is good.' And put your phone back in your loose handbag. Not a moment later a very rugged, good-looking man with black hair comes up to you. "Hey there. I'm Jake, can I get you a drink?" he asks cheekily. Turning on your wild side you turn to him, look him in the eyes and say seductively, "Hey to you too, I'm Blaise and I wouldn't turn down a bit of whiskey." He orders two and hands you yours, "Cheers." He says and you clink glasses. "So, some mates of mine are having a few drinks at a table near the dance floor. Want to join us?" Jake asks. _Well I didn't come here to be sad and lonely…_ You stand up holding your drink and giving off a sly smile, you take a sip of your whiskey and pause for dramatic effect. "I don't see why not." He leads you to his table. "Guys this is Blaise, Blaise this is Jessica, Katie and Tom." He introduces you to a slim red head in a skinny, tight black dress with matching shoes, a brunette in a loose zebra print singlet dress with hunter, blood red lips and a fit blonde man with a denim jacket. "Well then…" you start off everyone looking at you quizzically. "Shots?" you finish and everyone smirks at each other already liking your attitude and soon enough everyone has had about eight shots each although Jessica and Tom were grinding it up together on the dance floor and Katie was no where to be seen. Jake was still flirting me all night long, I didn't mind though – it was appreciated. I'd taken the most shots and could tell I was super wasted. All I saw the rest of that night was blurs, close-ups of people smiling faces, dancing, coloured shot glasses and pounding music. I heard Jake say to me as he whispered in my ear, "Wanna get outta here?" then blank.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Monday Morning

Location: San Francisco, Jake's Apartment Time: 12PM

"Huh?" you say softy as you wake up quickly, sitting up, you pat around you with one hand while you rub your eyes with the other. You feel a leg that's isn't yours and open your eyes wide and that's when you realize it. You're in Jake's apartment, the guy you met at the nightclub last night, the good-looking one with those friends – the guy you just slept with. _Argh, don't worry Blaise, it was a one nightstand and you'll never see him again. _You tell yourself. _Geez, my head feels weak and like I just got pushed off a damn cliff, how much did I drink last night? _You wonder as you see Jake roll in the bed with just his boxers on. _Quite a lot I'm guessing. _You think as you carefully get out of bed wearing your red lace undergarments searching for your clothes thinking at least you looked good. You pull on your jeans, slip on your heels and your about to put on your singlet but you see a massive rip in it. _How the hell...?_ You think before you look at Jake and see his muscles and abs. _Ah. That's how. _You think as you throw the singlet on the floor and reach for your other shirt, you just finished doing up one button when Jake begins to stir awake in the bed. You don't want to be seen by him so you quickly grab your handbag and rush out the door. You're walking home and the men on the street are smiling at you awkwardly non-stop and some girls give you dirty looks and snicker behind you, they are all making you feel really uncomfortable – that's when you realize that your shirt is see through and your red lace bra is showing. Feeling embarrassed you're about to call for a cab then you hear some one call out, "Hahahaha! I think you're a bit UNDRESSED for Anders' party eh Blaise?" You look over to where the voice came from and see Oscar Santos smirking at you in his car. He laughs a bit more and then finally opens the car door, "Come on, get in." He says. You hop into the front seat of the car and he drives off. Waiting four minutes for the horrible joke to come he finally says, "So. How you doin'?" "Exquisite." You respond. "Here" Her says handing you a box. You look inside and see a mix of clothes for females. "Didn't know you enjoyed role-play." You say trying to sound causal. He stiffs a laugh, "Har Har, very funny Blaise. They are my sister's I was going to take them to the homeless shelter for her tomorrow, but it looks like you might need a layer." You rummage through the box of clothes and pick out a red flare top and leather jacket. You quickly change your shirts, not thinking it matters that much considering Oscar just saw your bra through your shirt before. You put your other shirt in the box and put the box in the backseat. "Thanks, what's the time by the way? I still feel a little dizzy from last night." You ask. Oscar checks his watch at a red light, then turns his eyes back on to the road, "It's 12:48PM –hence the brunch at Charles'." "Guessing that was quite a sleep in for me on a Monday morning." You rub your eyes and Oscar catches a glance. "Crap Blaise, how much did you drink last night, your eyes are really red." You look in the small car mirror and realize he is correct. "Don't worry District Attorney, I got this covered." You say as you slip on some big black sunglasses from your handbag. "All better now!" You say holding out your hands exaggerating with a cheesy smile. Oscar just shakes his head with a sly smile and continues to drive.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Same Day

Location: San Francisco, Lt. Charles Anders' House

Time: 12:51PM

Oscar locks up his car as the two of you enter the house together. A young boy, obviously Anders' son, greets you and he gives you a tour of the house. You thank him and watch as he runs off outside to his friends and you stop where you are. You stand in the kitchen of an upscale suburban home as you offer Oscar a cracker and cheese, he accepts and you take one too and you both continue through the house into the large crowed lounge room. Imminently you're greeted with 'Hello's' and 'Good to see you Blaise and Oscar' by your co-workers and Oscar's. You both mingle with some of Oscar's friends and co-workers then you notice Kai, Amy, Jeremy, Mal, Natara, Charles and even your old captain and now Commisioner Maria Yeong. You and Oscar excuse yourselves and walk up to the group. "Hey it's Blaise and D.A Dashing." Mal announces to the group as you both walk up, you just smile and Oscar seems mild nervous looking Natara, you can tell he still has feelings for her, when Natara left Oscar at the alter for Mal, Oscar was heart broken and Natara said to him she wanted to stay friends and only friends who wouldn't be crushed? Maria gives you a hug, "Nice to see you again Blaise!" the hug plus left off booze in tour system is making you feel light headed so you quickly hug back and then let go. "You too Maria, or should I say Commisioner?" "Oh that's right, well done with your new title Commisioner Yeong!" Oscar speaks up. Maria laughs breezily, "Oh I think Maria will do just fine, thank you Oscar. But Blaise I get bet you're not happy with the new Major?" she asks. "Argh, Maria we all know that Seth Holland is a pompous jerk, he may do a good job as Mayor but really him? Also does anyone else find it weird that we strangely always talks about Butts…?" Natara Williams asks holding Mal's hand. Mal cracks a laugh biting his lip and looking at you. "Heh... What?" you ask flatting out your flare top. "Oh just that I know a certain someone-" Mal starts off then violently coughs covering up the word 'Blaise' then continues to his sentence, "knows a lot about Holland and his butt…" Mal snickers and so does Amy. _Guessing Ken told them both he caught me hooking up with Seth Holland a while ago. _You think as you quickly respond, "Hey…I was really drunk and it was a one time thing and… and… Shut up Mal!" You say defeated. They continue to snicker until Oscar says, "Wait that wasn't tod-" You cut him off and say back quickly, "No, no, no, god no!" The others look confused but leave it alone. The rest of the night is actually heaps of fun, normally you hate brunches and sappy things, but this one was surprisingly good maybe because you were with the right people today. As the brunch dies down people start to leave and as they leave they come over to the couches where you all sit and they thank Charles for the good time. Until it's just you nine, "So what has everyone been up to on their long weekend?" Amy asks sitting on Jeremy's lap. Everyone talks about what they were all up to then Jeremy turns his face to you. "What about you Blaise?" he asks. You relax back in your chair, "Oh I just saw my mum and relaxed in bed." You say hiding a cheeky smile. Oscar starts laughing really hard, although he was drinking water at the time so his laugh turned into an awkward silent laugh that no one else understood. You pat him on his back and tell everyone else to not mind him. Three hours later after six o'clock its time for you to go meet Ash at Red Rider, Maria has already left along with Jeremy and Amy. You and Mal walk over to your Lt.,

"Well, see you tomorrow Chuckles! Mal says shaking his hand, "Yep, we'll be there bright and early Charlie!" You add in. Quickly before Anders can retaliate you and Mal rush out of the house and share a laugh knowing he hates being called Chuckles or Charlie. You see Oscar and Kai getting into Oscar's car together to give Kai a ride home, you wave good-bye, then you realize you don't have a ride to Red Rider. "Hey Mal, think you could give me a lift?" you ask, "Sorry Blaise I need to go to the station you finish up some paperwork I forgot to do so I'm catching a cab there, but Natara can take you!" he answers back, giving a quick kiss to Natara and a hug to you. "See you later tonight Nat and see you tomorrow Blaise." He calls out as he whips out his cell to book a cab and turns around a corner. You and Natara hop into Natara's car and she drives down a street. "So where am I taking you?" She asks. "Red Rider, you know the nightclub?" you reply. Natara turns a corner and nods to you, "Yeah I know it, but why are you going there?" "Well me and my friend Ash were meant to go yesterday night for her twenty-eighth but she got sick so we are going tonight, at least this time it will be on her actual birthday." You say, "I've never heard of an Ash before, where did you met her?" Natara asks checking her mirrors as she turns. "Me and Ashleigh met in college, she is a good mate of mine but we barley have time to hang out anymore you know? She actually gave me my first nickname," you say with a small smile on your face. "Really what was it?" she asks, "Blaze." You respond. "…But that's your name." he points out looking at you oddly. "Nah it was with a 'Z'." You respond back cockily. She laughs a bit. _The Fed and me never really spend alone time together, I think this is the first time we have actually been alone, huh._ You think as Natara continues to drive to the nightclub. "Blaise can I ask you something personal?" she asks, "For sure." You reply. "Did…did you slept with Oscar last night?" she asks nervously. Shocked you turn your head really slowly to her, "Why would I do that, 'A' he is your ex-fiancé, 'B' me and Oscar are friends and 'C' why would you think that?" you ask feeling insulted. "Sorry I just wanted to know, because I still care for Oscar but only as friends and you were talking about spending a lot of time in bed during your long weekend and Oscar was laughing…so…" She starts off. "So you assumed I slept with him." You cock an eyebrow at her. "Would it be bad if I say yes…?" she asks sadly. You sigh, "No it wouldn't. I mean you have a right to know I guess, you two were fiancé's and you did really love him I could tell, but I can also tell you loved slash love Mal more but to be honest I would be shocked if you wanted to know if Oscar was seeing someone else."

You answer, lowering your eyebrow. "I didn't slept with Oscar though, he caught me on the walk of shame last night and offered me a lift to Chuckles tea party." Natara nods. "Besides I would make a move on him anyway," you pause unsure what you're going to say next, "- I wouldn't do that to a friend." _Well crap, you called Natara a friend no way getting out of that ever. _You think as Natara stops the car. "Thanks Blaise, you really consider me a friend? Because I wasn't really sure, I know you had feelings for Mal once-" you cut her off, "Once was a long time ago, Mal and me are just friends now, and yeah Williams, you're my bud now so no getting outta' it." She smiles and says, "Well then! Red Rider it is!" You open the car door and hop out. "Thanks Williams, see you tomorrow." You both wave and watch as she drives off. You see your motorcycle is still there in one shape. You walk up to the door of Red Rider and get ready to walk in looking your best.

**CHAPTER TEN**

That Night

Location: San Francisco, Red Rider Time: 9:56PM

You're just about to push open the door when Jake comes out, he doesn't look surprised more happy. "Hey Blaise!" He yells excited but mostly because of the background noise from the nightclub behind him. Without another word he pulls you inside by the arm towards the dance floor. Suddenly there is an up roar of claps and cheers coming from Jessica, Katie and Tom who are sitting at a table. "All I did was show up…" you say. Jessica shakes her head. "No, not that Blaise we are clapping because you are alive from last night! You were **wild** girl! Do you even remember how much you drank last night?" she asks. "Err… I don't know, eight shots and a whiskey?" you respond. Katie giggles, "Bit more that love!" You shrug not caring. "So are you staying for round two tonight Blaise?" Tom asks you, "Actually I'm-" your cell beeps and you read the incoming text message, 'Blaze, sorry I'm not coming tonight either, do you remember Stevie? Hot Stevie from college? Yeah well I'm at his apartment right now! Eeeep!' You don't even bother texting back. You look at your new friends who are waiting for an answer. "Actually, I'm totally game."

An hour passes and everyone is having so much fun, Katie, Jessica and you were crowd surfing to the song 'From The Music", now Tom and Jessica are hooking up together in a dark corner of the nightclub and Jake is flirting with the main singer on her break. You look over at Katie who sits gracefully at the bar, she takes a long, slow sip of her water, her straw resting delicately between her lips…then she walks back over to you holding two glasses of champagne, she passes you one. "Ohmigod! That bartender is so easy to seduce and mostly get free drinks out of!" You both laugh and Katie makes a little wave to the bartender and he awkwardly waves back. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to give this glass to Jessica." Katie says and goes to look for her friend. Just as Katie leaves, Tom and Jake sit down with you, Tom nods to the drink in your hand and says, "Hey why aren't you drinking tonight? That's the first glass of alcohol I've seen you with all night." Jake shrugs, "Yeah but then again, it's also probably the only other thing you have seen tonight besides Jessica's face smooched up against yours." The boys bicker at Jake's comment amongst each other, "I just need to use the bathroom." You say standing up and walking into the ladies room, you whip out your cell phone and call your mom, "Hey mom, how are you…?"

Ten minutes later you're sitting back down at the table with everyone else, each with a drink in their hands. "What took so long?" Jake asks taking a swig of his beer. "I was just checking in on my mom." They nod at your response. "So who was that guy before in black?" Katie asks the boys. They take a quick suspicious glance at each other then Tom speaking up looking at his drink, "He was looking for his girlfriend, he thought we knew her." "Oooh, is that why he showed you a photo?" Jessica asks putting on some man's cap she took. They boys nod silently and clink their glasses together, Jake motions you to join them. You decide one drink would be okay to drive, the glass didn't have that much liquor in it anyway, so you drink.

"Hahaha!...Woo!...Yeah!...It's midnight,…Jess-i-ca! Jess-i-ca!...Imma drink till' I'm wasted!...Blaise are you alright?...This place is wicked!..." You feel a whoosh of wind come into your face, you feel like vomiting.

"Come on girl…Take her to mine…" You feel yourself getting pushed and pulled around by the arms.

"No…No, I don't wanna' go…It's totally fine Blaise…My apartment is really close by…" You still hear music, _I must be just outside the nightclub…those voices sound like Jake and Tom. _You think.

"Lemme' go!...Hahaha!...No seriously, stop!...HEY!" You hear a yell then running towards you.

"Blaise?! Blaise are you okay?!...Mate chill – she wants – come with us…I doubt that!...I want to go home…That's it, Blaise come on." Someone lets go of you, you hear music and car, and you think you must be on the street in front of Red…Red… Red what?

"What did you give her?!...Nothin' mate!..." You hear shuffling. "You tell me or I swear to god…Argh! Fine – guy gave us two hundred dollars – slip her some Ketamine!...SON OF A… Oi, back off!" Suddenly there's a horrible pain in your left eye, you can't help yourself but yell out, "Ow! Crap, what the hell?!" You hear a punch land one guy and another saying, "Mate, run, let's just go!" Then sprinting. "Blaise, are you okay? Those guys are gone…my eye hurts…yeah you got punched but I knocked him back one too…who are you?" You decide to ask. "Blaise it's me – Oscar and I'm with Kai…What happened?...You were drugged...We can take you home though, don't worry…My bike…Kai will ride it to your place and I'll take you there in my car, okay?...Okay." You hear your bike rev up and being helped into a car. "Here's some water, you can start to sober up." Oscar says, you take the water from him and drink. You don't know how long it has been but you can see out of one eye now and you are starting to sober up – but not completely because the next you say is, "Heeey Oscaaar! I wrote a song, wanna' hear it?" "Sure" he responds. You clear your throat and sing, "Everybody dancin' in the club…gonna get drunk and make love – PRETTY KITTY GOES MEOW MEOW! ON THE DANCE FLOOR, SHAKIN' BOOTY, OH WOW WOW!" It's silent for a moment then you hear Oscar break into a fit of laughter. "Oh Blaise you amaze me sometimes." He says, you turn on an Elvis Presley voice and respond, "Well thank-you, thank-you very much." You see him smile then he asks how your eye is. "It's hurting, how does it look…?" You ask, Oscar sits up in his seat a bit and looks at you through the rear view mirror. "Uh to be totally honest, you got yourself a black eye there – but don't worry I'm sure it will go away soon enough." You hold up your sunglasses from your handbag. "Guess I'll be needing these then for work tomorrow." He shrugs and stops the car. You see Kai waiting at your parked motorcycle, Oscar and Kai help you inside you apartment on to your bed. They go and get you some water while you change quickly out of your outfit and into your pajamas and relax in your bed, but you can here Oscar say to Kai, "So what did those guys give her?"

"Well they said it was Ketamine, I think they did. Ketamine is a liquid slash white powder, it's fast acting, you can sometimes tell what's happening and you might not be able to move. It's also known though as, Special K, Black Hole, Green, Jet, and Kit Kat."

"Freaky, will Blaise be okay?"

"Yeah the effects don't last long, so she'll be fine but she took quite a hit."

"Good thing we were there…" You hear Oscar finish off and they come into your room. Kai hands you some water that you drink. "You'll be okay in the morning, you are already nearly done with the effects from the drug –" "Kit Kat?" You ask cutting off Kai, trying to make a joke even though this is serious. "Yeah, just remember to get some rest, drink lots of water and don't worry about your eye, it'll go back to normal soon." Oscar says. "Alright, thanks guys – you're good mates." You respond and watch as Kai and Oscar leave slowly with concern, then you drift off to sleep.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The Next Day

Location: SFPD Time: 11AM

You slip into the bullpen with dark rimmed sunglasses on, you wave to a few friends and co-workers until Amy runs up to you way too perky at this time of the day. "Blaise! You're late and Charlie doesn't sound to pleased!" Already tired of her voice you roll your eyes, lucky she cant see through the glasses. "Gee thanks for the input Chen, but I really couldn't care less." You wave your hand in front of her and walk off to Charles office before she can reply. _Alright, maybe that was a bit rude but I'm so sick of everyone right now and I just got here. _You causally sit in front of Charles as he flicks through papers. "Hey! Charlie my boy, what can I do for you!" you ask placing your feet on his desk and pretending to check out your nails. He drops the papers with a slam. "Your late." He says in his aggressive tone. "Yeah…Sorry about that, it wont happen again?" putting your hand down as he continues on. "Blaise I would dismiss it if this wasn't the 14th time you were late this month! I really don't give a damn what your excuse what this time, you have a job and it clearly states you come to work at 10 am! I don't want to give it to you, but this is now your second official warning, if you remember clearly the first was for the same thing which isn't suitable. Come late again or anything else and I'm kicking you out of the job." Realizing he is serious you take your feet down and straighten up for once in your life, _He cant be serious…can he? _You give a slight nod and get out of there before you muck up again. You start walking off to the lab when a deliveryman stops you, "Excuse me, are you Blaise Corso?" You nod. "Ah! Finally, I got a package for you there was no return name, could you please sign here?" He asks buzzing handing you a box and a form. You sign it and he leaves quickly without looking back, _Well that was just the weird on top of the annoyance of the day…_ You open the door to the Crime Lab still holding the box. Kai stands up, it is just him in the room. "Greetings, in what way remain you undertaking my chum?" He stammers. "Kalaba, English remember?" you say a bit more aggressive than you intended. "Sorry… I was playing 'CRASH OUT'." He points to the computer, "Isn't it that game where you drive around in cars, die, then try to haunt people's houses? I never understood the name, was it trying to say you crash out of life then your out the world?" He raises an eyebrow at you and asks if you have played before. "Was one of my favorite games as a kid, my neighbor would let me borrow it all the time when he went away for the holidays. Anyway, I thought Charlie said no games on the police computers." You ask. "He said 'no games' hence plural this is just one game never said anything about not having a game on it!" He responds. You stiff a laugh. It's quiet for a moment until Kai looks you in the eyes and asks how you are feeling. You just slightly nod to him and leave it at that. "Blaise I know you must feel like a complete idiot now but –" He starts off before you interrupt him, "Wait. What? Lets get one thing straight here Kalaba, I may have been in trouble and you may have saved my life last night but I do NOT feel anything like an idiot, to be totally honest I really wouldn't have cared if anything happened to me. I had fun, got out of hand and then it stopped. It was nothing, got it?" you narrow your eyes at him. "Blaise you sound stupid! You could of died! How do you not care…" He asks swallowing the rest of his sentence. You sense someone at the door and turn to the frame with your arms crossed still holding the small package. Mal is at the door. "Pause. What happened last night Blaise?" He asks looking concerned. "How much did you hear?" You ask. "Just the end of what Kai said. Blaise how could you have died last night?" Pushing through him you yell to him it's not his concern. As the door is swinging shut you can hear Kai say to him it's not his place to tell Mal.

You toss your package onto the bench and open it. Inside is a card, it reads; 'Destroy what destroys you. Will be seeing you soon Blaise'. You close the card startled. You slowly tear up the tissue paper around the package. It's a plain old mug and inside it has hundreds of tiny, oily pictures of the three people you use to be in a band with from college, also your best friends. _What the hell… There's Krystal, Ren, Jason and even Dylan…. who sent me these, and what does it mean…_ Suddenly the pictures catch on fire forming a small flame in the mug burning each picture until it's all crumbled and darken. You cant help but shout a small 'Jesus!', a few co-workers look your way but you give them a small shake to the head as to say not to worry and look back in the cup to realize your old friends are in danger, just like you.

**CHAPTER ****TWELVE**

Wednesday

Location: SFPD Time: 5pm

You strut into Anders office alone and knocked on the door gently. "Come in, but make it quick." Anders says a tad coldly looking down at his stacks of papers on his desk. "Hey Anders, got a second?" you ask taking a seat at the desk. At that he looks up with a raised eyebrow. "Well would expect you to ever knock on the door so politely Corso. Yes I do, what is it?" You cross you legs and continue to ask him if you could have the rest of the week off for a personal matter, much to his dismay and a bit of unnecessary question later Chuckles agreed to let me take the rest of the week off as long as I most defiantly return back to work on Monday morning, not late this time, _but please, i mean i'll try to come to work on time however i have this odd feeling i just might possibly be late as usual...__  
_

"What do you think you're doing Blaise?" A sharp deep voice says to you. You spin your body around clutching your handbag, "Well if you must know Mother I'm taking the rest of the week off." you speak smugly to Detective Mal Fallon."Ha ha ha. But speaking of your Mom, is she okay?" he asks concerned. You roll your eyes to fight back tears, it hurts when people talk to you about your Mom because she isn't doing well at her old age. "Yes Mal my mother is perfectly fine, now get back to work you slacker!" You snap back cheekily and head straight out the door before he can ask where you are going. You hop on to your motorbike and shove on the helmet. Without checking you rear the engine and speed off, lucky there was no traffic though.


End file.
